Tristan (OitoTrintaDois)
Elizabeth Liones |occupation = Leader of Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|affiliation = Kingdom of Liones Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|abilities = Ark Hellblaze War|symbol = Sword }} Tristan '''「トリスタン ''Tristan'' 」is the princess of the Kingdom of Liones, being also the leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Abilities As the leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the daughter of Meliodas and Elizabeth, Tristan is incredibly powerful. Her hybrid nature gives it the natural abilities of both clans During her training with the holy knights, Tristan's skills became incredible. Tristan's skills in battle and power are legendary. she is the chief of the Four cavakiers of the Apocalypse. Tristan reigns as leader of the horsemen of the Apocalypse, greatly feared by her enemies, considered as so powerful that she alone could have unleashed a new holy war. Merlin reveals what shattered the true power of Tristan. As the daughter of Meliodas, Tristan is able to manifest her mysterious power of darkness, which she can use and transform into different forms for various purposes, such as forming wings to fly, attaching limbs, and especially improving her. physical appearance. and magical abilities. She also knows the demonic enchantments. She is known for her skill with the sword, but also for her magical power makes her a true goddess. The most remarkable demonstration of her exceptional fighting skills was the moment when she, apparently leaving out her original magical power, could, even if only for a few seconds, effrey Merlin, much more powerful and experienced. In fact, Merlin admitted that if Tristan recovered the power she had taken from him, she would become a formidable adversary and that her equal power from both her parents would be theirs. '''Abilities: Arc: '''The sacred magic of the goddess clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon clan, although demons of sufficient strength can handle arch attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage to everything inside. Tristan has also demonstrated his ability to create a myriad of arch explosions that shoot in a continuous barrage. she also created a huge arched sword extending very high in the sky. '''Hellblaze「獄炎ヘルブレイズ Gokuen (Herubureizu); literally meaning "Hellfire"」: A mysterious ability displayed by Tristan that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration, as shown when he used it against Ban.19 * Hellfire Stream (Gōka Ima ,業火現在): Stream of Hellblaze Raviel unleashes to burn his foes. Transcendent mode: This state is reached when Tristan releases his true powers that Merlin stole from him. This form also allows Tristan to reach his full potential. According to Merlin, Tristan falls into the same category as his grandparents and his father. War: Original power: Power Level Normal * Magic: ? * Strength:? ''' * '''Spirit: ? * Total: '''158 000 Nephilim * '''Magic: ? * Strength: ? * Spirit: ? * Total: 548 000 Transcendent mode: * Magic: ? * Strength: ? * Spirit: ? * Total: 1 000 000 Trivia * Tristan is the only hybrid of demon and goddess known. Category:Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:User:OitoTrintaDois Category:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Demon Clan Category:Goddess Clan